His Secret and His Revenge
by AbynormalBrain
Summary: It's a different story in his eyes. 'The Joker's Secret' and 'Revenge of the Joker' from The Joker's POV. Joker/OC. Nolanverse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of DC's or Bob Kane's characters.

I remember when I first saw her. We had just started seventh grade. This annoying girl who had a crush on me was blathering on and on about her summer and I happened to look over her shoulder. Then, I saw my Genesis. I blinked and she was gone. Had imagined her? Even then, I could think up something that I would later believe was real. Even then, my sanity was slipping like sand through my fingers.

We never talked until we were partnered together in eleventh grade for a research paper, but she was always there in real life and in my mind. She lived over in the next neighborhood, I would see her at recess and I would pass her in halls as we got older.

Sure, I had girlfriends before Genesis, but they were like pesky obstacles I had to face before I could have her as my grand prize. I couldn't tell you how many times I fell over the hurdles in track just because I thought about her.

I never had the balls to talk to her until we were paired together for that paper. Even then, I was nervous. Part of me wanted to bite the bullet and do it, the other wanted to jump out of the third story window.

Now, I wonder if Battyman has a time machine 'cuz I wanna highjack it so I can go back there and yell at myself for being afraid of her. Probably give myself a few swift kicks in the ass too now that I think about it.

I didn't know what I was so afraid of after that first day of working with her. She laughed at my jokes and never stopped smiling. Could she like me just as much as I liked her? It seemed like it, but I didn't want to get any hopes up.

I didn't want to lose her after the assignment was finished, so I asked to the Fall Festival. She looked delighted and said yes. I spent that Saturday afternoon cleaning my junker white Ford truck so she wouldn't be totally grossed out by the small ecosystem I accidentally created in there that night.

I won her a ridiculous stuffed animal in an apple bobbing contest that night. There's no telling what was floating in that bucket of water or what I could've caught from it, but I saw her smile again and that was all that mattered.

She sat with me at the Pep Rally that next Friday. I didn't ask her either, I took that as good omen. Well, actually, she sat on my shoulders trying to knock over the cheerleaders with wads of paper or cans of pop. All the while, I was trying my damnedest not to think about where my head was compared to her body. Her annoying little friend, Rebecka seemed to be enjoying my torture.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. She had to get from my shoulders, at least temporarily. Before I could even realize what I was saying, I was asking her to be my girlfriend.

Where the hell did that come from!?

"You'll thank me later." A voice, I mean, a thought in my head said. Later, I would be the voice of him. The Joker.

"Hey, Gen? Will you go out with me? Y'know… be my girlfriend?"

It was so loud in there, I wondered if she could have even heard me. Ya know, even then I wondered if it was possible for someone's ear drums to explode over the noise at a Pep Rally. I bet the Bat was a football player, they always stole us trackers thunder.

"Yes!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

"Kiss her you idiot!" The voice said again.

I kissed her right there for first time in the midst of the controlled chaos. After, she climbed back onto my shoulders and successfully knocked all the cheerleaders from the human pyramid, breaking at least an arm and/or leg on each cheerleader.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Salamara, PatrickDempseylover, michelle1203, and Harlequin Sequins for the reviews! I'm sorry to say, but this is the very last fanfic about Gen and Jack! Author's note: Remember! The Joker remembers his past with his family differently every time!

I went home a few nights later, thinking about her. I was actually happy for once, then I heard the yelling. Mom and Dad were going at it again and he was drinking. I tried to open and shut the front door quietly and walk to my room just as so, but Dad caught me.

"Where're ya goin' ya useless sack of shit?!" He slurred angrily.

"Leave him alone Herb, he has nothing to do with it!" Mom yelled.

I kept my eyes on the floor, making eye contact would only get me a black eye. I started to walk past him, not wanting to fight with my own father, but he grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"You were a mistake, dontcha know that!? We never wanted ya!" He exclaimed. My eyes flickered to my mother, a silent question of his statement. She sighed and said nothing, vanishing into their bedroom.

I always knew I wasn't wanted. That…that I was a mistake. The only person that seems to want me in anyway is Genesis. But my own parents didn't have to rub it in my face! Anger broiled inside of me and threatened to spill over, causing unwanted actions. They weren't fit parents, even by a long shot! It's all their fault I turned out the way I did and I hope I humiliate them every time I'm on the evening news!

I couldn't help myself and I punched Dad. He dropped me like a sack of potatoes, holding his bleeding nose. I smiled when I saw the blood. Anger flashed in my father's eyes and I ran to my room, barricading myself inside.

I caught a reflection of myself in the mirror. All I saw was a big, ugly frown. I wanted to get rid of it, but I couldn't manage a smile after what happened. So, I took the knife that Grandpa left me when he died, and carved myself a permanent smile. A Chelsea Grin, a Glasgow Smile.

I didn't care about the pain I felt coming from my torn cheeks. Pain was only a feeling and you can suppress pain just like all the other feelings. I didn't care about the steady stream of blood seeping down my chin and to my chest. I wanted to do something! Anything! So, I decided to burn down the announcer's box at the football field and burned 'The Joker Was Here' in the grass.

As I watched the announcers box and grass burn, I thought about all time, energy and hard work people must have put into both. Keeping the field perfectly trimmed, all the money that went to that new announcers box and sound system…all up in smoke! And I started to laughing. It would all be gone by morning! It was the most fun I had in years! Then, I got caught.

I tried to sneak in my bedroom window just like I escaped earlier, but my parents were there waiting on me.

'How did they get in?' I thought to myself. My barricade wasn't there. I had used my desk to keep my Dad from coming in, but it looked like it was never moved. And, Dad's nose looked fine. It was like it all never happened, but it did. Didn't it?

"Where have you been!?" Dad exclaimed. "I hope you haven't corrupted that nice Hayden girl!"

"Jack…what's on your face?" Mom asked, walking up to me. "Oh God. It's blood. Jack! Did you cut yourself?"

"Dad almost did worse to me tonight! He nearly punched me and you did nothing, you whore!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"What are you talking about, son? I never did anything to you besides ask you how your day was and you ignored me and went to your room!" Dad said.

"What are _you_ talking about, _Dad_. You're a child abuser! You grabbed me by my shirt and told me I was an accident!" I exclaimed.

"Jack. None of that happened." Mom said, quietly. "I think you need to see a therapist. Tell Genesis that you past out and you must have hurt yourself when you did. We don't want her to worry."

Dad drove me to the hospital to get me stitched up. It seemed that the fire at the football field was getting foggier and vaguer in my mind with each passing minute. Then, I only remembered parts of it. Now, when I do something like that, I remember. All the shrinks I've seen said it was 'cuz I didn't want to remember 'cuz I was ashamed and now, I just don't care! I say, whatever helps them sleep at night. I just do what do 'cuz I like fucking with people!

Dad and I got home around twelve thirty that night. I went to bed soon after. I woke up the next morning in a pissy mood. My cheeks were killing me and I didn't know why. I sat up in bed and saw stitches starting at the corners of my mouth and stopping at my cheekbones.

Then, last night flooded to the forefront of my mind.

"You past out and must have hurt yourself when you did." I remember Mom saying. I also remember that I was at the football field for some reason and laughing at something.

I didn't want to go to school that morning, but I wanted to see Genesis, so I got up anyway. When I got dressed, I trudged to the kitchen for breakfast. Dad had brought doughnuts. I wanted one but wasn't sure I could eat it without snapping my stitches. So, I settled for nothing.

"Jack! Don't forget you're going to a psychiatrist this afternoon!" Mom called.

I groaned in annoyance, today was going to be a great day!

As I drove to Genesis' house, I wondered what she'd do when she saw me. Well, I guess we were about to figure that out! When she climbed in beside me, she gasped. "Jack! What happened?"

"I dunno." I replied tiredly. "I dunno what happened. Mom and Dad thinks that I blacked out and I must have hit something as I fell. I didn't black out, Gen. I did something that I don't remember."

"You…you did this to yourself?" she asked. "Look Jack, if you're depressed-"

"I'm not depressed, I'm fine." I said. She's a smart gal and she knew I was trying to convince the both of us.

"Then why did you cut your mouth?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure if I even did. I remember only bits of last night. I was at the football field for some reason and laughing at something I don't remember and then going to bed. That's it. I don't wanna talk about it anymore, Mom's making me go to a shrink after school. You'll have to catch a ride with Rebecka."

"Jack-" I cut her off.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." I said angrily. I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at myself for being such an idiot.

"Ok." We were silent the rest of the way to school.

When we got to school, every body was huddled together talking about the football field. I needed a drink….

"Did you hear what happened to the football field?"

"I wonder who did it?"

"I bet it was the Braves, they're too afraid to play against us!"

"Hey did you hear what happened last night? Ooh Jack, you ok?" Rebecka asked. God, she's like herpes. Just when you think she's gone, she comes back to drive you up the wall.

"Yeah. I will be." I replied.

"What happened?" Gen asked so Rebecka wouldn't ask me the same thing. I swallowed hard and my grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"Someone calling himself 'The Joker' set the announcer's box on fire and burned 'The Joker was here' in the grass on the field."

Yep. That was me. Us. Me.

I had problems staying awake and concentrated that day. In the classes we had together, Genesis kept tapping me with her pencil to wake me up and kept a close eye on me in chemistry. Right before lunch, my parents checked me out. Dad had only come to drive my truck home and Mom to drive me to my first shrink.

Dr. James Burton. That was him. I think it's some kind of alias or something. Who has a name like that? He kinda looked like Yoda. Little hair and a lot of wrinkles.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked calmly.

"Well, doc, I think this all bullshit. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I'm missing a history test that I studied my ass off for, for nothing, I feel bad about yelling at my girlfriend, I'm confused about what happened last night and..and I have to pee." I said in a single breath.

I still laugh when I think about his expression. He knew I was going to be hard work. Oh! If only we had camera phones back then!

I left his office and hour and a half later with a diagnosis of schizophrenia and a prescription for antipsychotic medication. I didn't even get a sucker.

Later that night, I came and got Genesis and we drove out to the lake. As we sat on the tailgate, eating grape and cherry snow cones in the middle of fall, she asked me about my meeting with a psychiatrist.

"He think I did this to myself." I said pointing to my stitches. "Says 'it was a rare form of psychosis' where I don't black out, I just block it out. He thinks I'm a schizo."

"Did he put you on anything?"

"Yeah. I start taking them tomorrow. I'm afraid of they'll do to me."

"What do you mean?"

"They make you gain weight like crazy. They could even making the schizophrenia worse or make me want to kill myself."

"You know Jack, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad or anything."

"I know I can."

There was a silence that fell over us for a while.

"Do they hurt?" she asked. "The stitches?"

"Like a mother. They're tight too. I kinda feel like a mummy with my mouth sewn shut."

She laughed as I stuck my arms out in front of me and started groaning like a risen mummy.

"What hurts most is not being able to kiss you." I said.

She laughed louder. "Ok, Jack. I can't even tell if that was romantic or cheesy."

I chuckled. "Yeah neither can I. C'mon I gotta get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to michelle1203, Salamara, and BlackxValentine Harlequin Sequins for the reviews!

It took forever for me to adjust to my meds. I felt like an emo kid, angry as hell one minute and depressed the next. I was tired at all the wrong times. I would be up at night with boundless energy and just as I finally got to sleep, I had to get up for school. There were days were I barely got an hour of sleep. I would be a bottomless pit, eating anything I could get my hands on one day and the next, the idea of food made me wanna puke. And Genesis wonder's why I stopped taking them! Because I don't want to go through that again!

When I started to get used to the meds, I had the stitches removed. I was kinda sad to see them go. It really freaked people out, especially the older teachers! When the skin started to grow back together, I could fit stuff like tooth picks and staples between the stitch and my skin, that was pretty cool! Again, that freaked people out, too.

As I lay on an examination table at the doctor's office, getting the stitches removed, I made a mental list of things I wanted to do when they were gone. Mainly, kiss Genesis and eat that doughnut I wanted. In no particular order, just whichever came first. I liked the feel of the inside of my scarred cheek. It felt weird against my tongue and I quickly made a habit of running my tongue against it.

"How does you mouth feel?" Genesis asked.

"I'm afraid to open it to much. They'll probably tear if I do." I replied.

Everything was normal for sometime after my diagnosis. When Senior year came, Genesis and I voted cutest couple. Yeah, disgusting, I know, but Genesis liked it. I was voted 'Most Likely To Talk To Anyone' and 'Class Clown'. Yep, that sounds about right. Gen was voted Most Likely To Succeed. Seriously, she's too modest about that one. She _did_ succeed after all!

In the haze of adjusting to my meds, I had forgotten that Gen and I applied to a college in the next state. When I saw a letter from said college, I knew that Gen was probably having a panic attack at her house. But that letter _did_ mean a lot. If we didn't go to the same college, there was a chance someone else would be with _my _Genesis, or just as possible, I'd be some other woman's problem. It was also the deciding factor that brought, me, yours truly, The Joker to Gotham!

Mom and Dad didn't want me to leave the state for college. Said that I was 'in a fragile mental state'. Genesis' parents thought that we were idiots. They didn't think that we would be together at the end of the first semester. Her father still thinks of me as Satan. I'm not Satan. I don't even believe in that shit! I'm a terrorist and proud! There is a difference! Y'know, I read somewhere (or it could quite possibly be a plot from a movie…you never know with me..) that after a lifetime of sin, you can either go to Hell or become a soul salvager for Satan. I think I could do that!

Gen and I opened our letters together and we both accepted. I couldn't wait to get out of that Podunk town. But Genesis started to worry about us.

"What if my parents are right?! What if we hate each other after the first week!?" She exclaimed worriedly.

I only chuckled and pulled her into my arms. She's cute when she worries to much. "Look, Gen, we'll be fine. You need to stop worrying, you'll make yourself sick."

"Why did we choose Gotham anyway?" she asked.

"….Because it was the farthest we could get from our parents?" I replied. "By the way, mine are freaking out about us leaving."

"Why?"

"They think it's not such a good idea that I leave so soon after becoming a schizo. They say being in such a big city with only you would mess me up even more."

"Tell them I won't let you. They have my word." Genesis said strongly.

Just to make things clear, I failed her. She didn't fail.

Whoops. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to michelle1203, PatrickDempseylover,and Salamara for the reviews!

Prom. That's satanic. Nobody goes to the Prom to dance anymore! No! It's for 'The First Time' and getting drunk at the after party, but that was where I first told Genesis that I loved her.

The day before, our chemistry teacher shown us a video about the consequences of drunk driving after the Prom. Get whoever worked on that documentary an Oscar! It was so gory with all the blood and guts! They even shown a decapitated girl! That was the icing on my birthday cake! Genesis couldn't watch it, she spent the entire period with her face buried in my shoulder. I would've thought she had gone to sleep there, but she kept on moaning and groaning at the drunk kids on the movie's moans and groans.

I drove Genesis home after the prom and kissed her and told her I loved her again on her doorstep. She still thinks that her father was only watching us to make sure I didn't try anything funny, no, she didn't see the shot gun pointed at me!

What happened next, I'm still not sure if it was a schizophrenic hallucination, but I certainly hope it was. When I got home, Dad was sitting in the kitchen at the table with a can of beer.

"Sit down son." He said.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." I quickly said.

"Did you and Genesis have sex?" He asked calmly.

I wanted to puke right then and there as my right eye started to twitch. Have you seen my father? He's just an overweight ball of hair! Just the fact that he knows what sex is, is enough to send me into dry heaves.

"No!"

"C'mon, Jack. Tell your old man the truth. You won't get into trouble, I just want to make sure you used protection." He said with a grin.

"Well, rest assured, it was the sex was so safe, we didn't even have it! Now, can I go to bed or do you want to talk to me about drugs and peer pressure?" I asked sarcastically.

Dad chuckled, "Sure. Go to bed. If I need you later tonight, I'll be sure to knock first since you didn't get any!"

I shuddered in disgust as I walked to my room. Really, I hope it was a hallucination.

I did spend that night sleepless, thinking about Genesis, but I didn't masturbate to the thought of her like Dad thought I would.

I knew I loved her a long, long time ago, but just then I realized how much so. I wanted to marry her, and I would die for her. Simple as that. I'm a man of simple pleasures. Needless to say, I couldn't wait to see her the next day to study for our finals.

Her father kept looming over us from the living room. Well, looming over at me, 'cause we all know I'm Satan! Somehow, he and I got into a giant argument about whether or not Tsar Nicolas II should have abdicated and he hated me even more at the end of the day. He started it.

It felt like my death was approaching instead of my Senior finals. All I did was study. I would wake up in the middle of the night, shouting weird historical facts or a random number. Then, as they got closer, it started to affect me mentally. I felt like I had started my meds all over again. My dosage was upped slightly and straightened me out. It felt like a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders when they were all over.

Finally, summer came, but like molasses on a cold winter day. It meant I could sleep all day and in August I was finally leaving home with Genesis. Mom's nagging was starting to wear thin…

I'm not sure which, but one of our mother's thought it would be 'cute' if we all went on a joint family vacation as a graduation present. It wasn't cute, it was awkward because of her father and mine, looming over me like Hamlet or Darth Vader. Needless to say, Gen and I didn't share a hotel room. No, I shared a room with her father and mine.

That. Was. Hell. They snored, they farted, they talked in their sleep and I slept in the hallway. I'm not entirely sure if it was safe it white water raft with only two hours of sleep, but hey, I did it anyway.

We were going so fast and the jagged rocks only got nearer and nearer and bigger and bigger and if we hit them it meant an instant death, but we always narrowly missed them. It was an adrenaline junkies dream and I'm a card-carrying junkie. But of course, there were women on board our raft and they didn't like it, so we went swimming. Killjoys.

When we paddled into calmer water, I spied a cliff that practically begged me to jump from. I didn't even care about the jagged rocks at the bottom! Dad and I climbed to the top and looked over the edge.

"Don't jump off! It's too rocky at the bottom!" Mom yelled from the water below.

"Yeah, she's right son. It's too dangerous." Dad said, turning to me.

"Aw, c'mon Dad, don't be a wus!" I exclaimed, pushing my father off the cliff and jumping off with him.

I started laughing when I resurfaced. It wasn't my usual, sane laugh, but I didn't care. I could have died and I didn't!

"What the hell are you laughing at!? You could've killed me!" Dad yelled.

" I think we better get back to the hotel…" Gen's mother said uneasily.

Again…killjoys. I was having fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to PatrickDempseylover, Salamara, and michelle1203 for the reviews! Sorry I was late. Check the journal for explanation. Link to it is on my profile.

That night, I wondered what the big deal was. I still don't know either. Dad and I lived. We weren't hurt. What was the big deal? You know, they say you can't really learn how to live until you learn how to die. I'm really more alive them everybody else because I know I can die at any minute, at any second, I just take the idea to a whole 'nother level by not caring.

I hated how Mom, Dad and Gen always worried about me and my mental health or lack thereof. It was like I was a ticking time bomb and no one knew when I would explode into insanity. I already knew that the 'explosion' was inevitable, long before they did, so why bother? Just sit back and watch the pretty explosion because there's nothing anybody can do about it!

Gen kinda has a hero complex about it all. She's always tried to keep her schizo husband under control even though he can't even control himself…When I start to think about how much I failed her, I use my emergency exit. Insanity. For some reason, when I mess up, I have to make it worse because I don't want help. If I make it worse, no one can help me.

She came to me that night and asked if I was ok. I wasn't even in the same ballpark as 'ok'.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Are you sure?" She persisted.

"Yes. Why do you keep acting like I'm a ticking time bomb!?" I exclaimed, standing up and started to pace.

She stood up too. "Well, Jack, maybe you are a ticking time bomb!" God, that woman can read my mind and that freaks me out.

I groaned like a feral animal and grasped my head in my hands and threaded my fingers through my hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore! I'm taking my meds but I can't control it anymore! I used to be able too, but know…I can't!!" With that, I broke down into tears. Yeah, I cried! So what? Darth Vader cries in three of the six Star Wars movies…

Gen took me into her arms.

"I'm afraid of who will become…" I said.

Gen and I never spoke about that conversation again. We still haven't to this day. I don't think we ever will either. I hope. I gotta kill someone now. I feel like a weakling.

When we got home, I was _supposed _to start packing for college. I put it off until the last minute in favor of sleeping in. Finally, the day I had been waiting for since I turned sixteen came. I was finally leaving…and I was still packing. I also left a giant mess in my old room and left before my parents got up. I didn't want Mom making my departure all sappy.

"How many suitcases do you have, girl?" Gen's father asked jokingly as I loaded her luggage in the truck. "Look, your boyfriend only has two, you have" he counted, "six!"

Gen took forever to say goodbye to her parents. I wanted to leave so bad, I had to use my left foot to keep my right foot on the brake pedal.

Gen hugged her Dad and he said, "Remember, you're the good one. Make me proud."

"Dad…I'm the _only_ one." She replied.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Just don't come back for the holidays, pregnant." He replied. I smacked my forehead on the steering wheel. That was too much pressure to put on me!

"You better get going." Her mother said.

'Thank Jesus!" I thought.

She hugged her parents once more and climbed into the truck.

"Good bye small backwards town." I said after we left city limits.

"What do you think Gotham would be like?" She asked as I tried to get past a tractor on the road. Only in that town you'll see a tractor on the roads. It's highly unlikely you'll see one in Gotham. If so, I'll shoot the driver and torch the tractor. 'Cuz it reminds me to much of that town I hate so much.

"…Gothic? Seriously, who names a town that? 'Gotham'. It's so…dismal…" I replied.

"So literal you are." Genesis said.

"Talk like Yoda you do." I said, chuckling.

Gen laughed, "This is going to be a lonnnng ride."

Gen fell asleep around four thirty during the drive and by then we were nearly half way to Gotham. She didn't miss much. It was starting to annoying how the same songs kept playing on the radio.

"Gen! Gen! Wake up! We're here!" I exclaimed. Wow. Is it just me or is it pathetic that I was getting excited about Gotham?

She opened her eyes. "Oh wow…"

"Woohoohooo! Country boy has made it to the big city!" I exclaimed, honking the horn and flashing the headlights.

I don't know what Gen has told you guys, but I. Was. Not. Lost. I was mentally mapping alternate routes to our apartment in my mind. The apartment we bought was small, but I didn't care and I don' think Gen did either. At least it was in walking distance of GU.

As we ate, we toasted to our future here in Gotham. If I remember correctly, I wanted it to be a helluva one. Ha! I got my wish!

I would relive that night if I could. That was the night we first made love. That was the night she first showed me her own scar. See, she was in a bad car accident when we were Sophomores. Because it of she has a long scar on her belly from the surgery she had to have to fix the internal bleeding. That scar is one to the things I like most about her. They looked so similar to my own that I had to lick the scar like my own, touch it, and feel it against my skin and against my own scars.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to PatrickDempseylover, michelle1203, BlackxValentine, Salamara, and Phantom-Roses for the reviews!

And this is where I truly fail Genesis, where I can no longer take the screaming of his voice in my head, and bend to his will. Our will.

The next four years of my life were the hardest. It seemed like bills were popping up everywhere and we barely had money to pay them. We saved money by only using cell phones and not relying on landlines, but that wasn't enough. And we were always in a rush. We had classes to get to and jobs right after. It was Hell.

The only good thing I can say about this time, is that this is when I proposed to her and married her. One of the most costly things our money went to was money for my meds. Someone, I don't remember who, commented that the cost of them could also by a decent ring and that got me to thinking…

Genesis always deserved better than me. She deserves a man who doesn't listen to an imaginary voice in his head and who had the National Guard called in to evacuate the city because of him. Though, I will admit, I do want a war waged against me. That was close enough! At least she wasn't on the civilian ferry. I think she was on a book tour then. I don't remember, wasn't that important.

She deserves nice things and I've always put her before myself (though, now, I know I'm being pretty selfish by doing what I do and leaving her at home alone. I just don't care. I _can't_ care somehow.) and that meant that I would have to skip out on my meds to get her a ring.

I loved the time I wasn't on the meds. It was, what's the word? Freeing! Maybe I was meant to be this way! Maybe being insane was the way the human race was supposed to be! Maybe, long ago, everybody was insane and sane was insane to them. Maybe someone who was sane was in charge said 'This is not the way we should be' and everybody went on meds and it got encoded into everybody's DNA and here we are today! Boringly sane! Everything seemed to make more sense without the meds.

Most men are pansies when it comes to proposing to their girl. They get too nervous and mess it all up. It's embarrassing for them, and their potential fiancée. I just waited until the perfect moment.

It was raining, but still sunny outside. I led her to the park across the street, had a little mud fight, and proposed.

"Jack! Where'd you get the money for that?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't kill me or nothing, but I used the money for my medications to buy you this." I said hurriedly. Ok, I'll admit, I was dreading that part and hoped she wouldn't ask.

I looked up into her smoky brown eyes. I can't forget about what I saw in her eyes. They still haunt my dreams. I saw the disappointment, anger and frustration. I had let her down and I knew she expected better of me, to actually work for the money to buy the ring.

"I know that look. You're mad. Look, Gen, I know times are hard for us right now, but I want you to have nice things. You deserve so much better than what we already have. Hell, you deserve a man who doesn't listen to the imaginary voices in his head…." I said, feeling like a giant idiot. People were even starting to stare, wondering if she say yes right along with me.

"Oh Jack." she said, sitting down on her knee. She put her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I will marry you." she said.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed and I held her cheeks in my hands and kissed her. I vaguely remember a small crowd cheering us, but I wasn't focused on them.

Gen even deserved a better wedding, I keep asking her if she wants to redo it since we have a ton of money now thanks to her, but she always says no, that she likes our wedding. No one was at our wedding! 'Cept for the minister and his daughter who was our witness. If she said she wanted to redo our wedding, hell, I'd wear a frickin tux and wait until the green washes out of my hair and not wear the war paint so no one would recognize me for her! The last time I did that someone thought I was Heath Ledger! I wanted to tell the person I was, but Gen was there, so I couldn't. Damn it! That would've been fun!

After one hell of a wedding night, a plan started to piece itself together in my mind. If I could get together enough people and I died my hair and wore something on my face, they wouldn't know who I was and we could rob a bank! I would kill my 'helpers' after the job was done so all the money would go to me and Gen!

I chose to look like a clown because a lot of people are afraid of them. I want people to be afraid of me and they are and I like it. I tookcoulrophobia that day I robbed my first bank and I liked it too much.

I never thought Gen would ever find out about the bank. I half expected to be shot by cops, that was why I told her I loved her and to not watch the news that morning I left. It was also the day she heard from publishers about her book. For me, it was one of the days I remember the clearest.

My helpers kicked open the doors to the bank and were the first ones in. I still remember the wonderful screams of our victims at the sight of our guns.

"I got a riddle for all of you lucky people! I say lucky, 'cause you're going to be the first people murdered by The Joker! How do you kill a circus act?" I ask grabbing a pen from someone's desk.

"By going straight for the jugular!" I exclaimed and stabbed a bank teller in the neck with the pen.

People screamed and scrambled about, trying to find a way out like caged rats. This was awesome! _I _caused all of that mass hysteria and fear.

I saw how people begged me for their life's and I basked in that power, the power to choose between who lives and who dies. But then, there were those annoying little insects of people who tried to bribe me. It was disgusting and they were the first to go. I somehow knew that if Gen was in that sort of situation, she wouldn't be that low. Everybody and his granny can be bought on this planet, except her and I wanted to prove that.

Everything I do, is for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to michelle1203, Phantom-Roses, PatrickDempseylover and Salamara for the reviews!

As I made my way home after a double homicide and stealing around eight to ten thousand dollars, I couldn't help but keep thinking that Gen would be proud of me. That she would be happy and stop worrying. Think of the stuff we could get with all that money! She could do whatever the hell she wanted with it and I heh heh..I could buy Iraqi made bombs! That'll do some damage!

The songs that played on the radio as I drove seemed to me to be a good omen. Songs that played on the radio the night I first made love to Gen. Songs like, 'I'll Go On Loving You' by Alan Jackson, 'Like the Rain' by Clint Black, and 'Rock You, Baby' by Toby Keith. Y'know, now that I think about it, is it just me or does the country singer, Jack Ingram look like Harvey Dent? Well, half of his face does….

Another good thing I had going for me was that I had totally gotten away with the bank job. I hadn't seen a cop anywhere and I wore purple gloves, no fingerprints. I had a clean record in Gotham which made me virtually unidentifiable.

When I got home, I couldn't wait to tell Gen about the money. She would never know where I got the money, but I couldn't wait to see her smile.

"Gen, Gen, Gen, Genny." I said. She was sitting at the computer desk and she turned in the chair to look at me.

"Jack what the hell were you thinking?!" She exclaimed, walking up to me. Ok, that wasn't the welcome home I expected, but that wasn't the first thing on my mind that second, I had a correction to make.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Joker now." I wanted her to know that I wasn't Jack. I was the Joker and I would stay that way.

"No. No! It's Jack! You're Jackson Gabriel Napier! Not the Joker!" She spat the name. Ironic isn't it? My middle name is also the name of an archangel.

Right then and there, I convinced myself I had to kill Genesis. The reasons why I thought I had to kill her ranged from I can't have a wife at home while I commit my many crimes to I thought it sounded cool, like this was what all homicidal maniacs end up doing.

"Y'know…I'm kinda like Darth Vader and I quote" I let my voice drop to a deep menacing and rumbling one, "'that name means nothing to me.'" my voice returned my Joker voice. "I do something horrible for the person I love and all I get is shit! But hey, at least I wasn't set on fire!" I yelled. "And now, just like Padme Amidala, you'll die." I said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Gen's forehead.

"No, Jack please don't do it! I love you! Stop! If you stop now, we came get out of Gotham before the police find you and pretend this never happened! Leave all this behind while we still can!" She pleaded with tears flowing from her cheeks.

I grimaced and pressed the gun to her forehead, but I still didn't pull the trigger. Those big and brown teary eyes _were not_ helping and she kept rambling on, like it would save her.

"Jack, how could you have done something like this?! I don't know you anymore! The Jack I know would never do that, no matter what! My heart is braking because I know that you, Jack, are being consumed by this Joker. You're doing things I cannot follow you in!"

'Aw…fuck. Maybe I should just point the gun at my head.' I thought in frustration.

All of Gen's crying reminded me of a terrified night we went spent together. It was he December of our first year on our own. A thunderstorm came in, followed by freezing rain, followed by snow. The freezing rain had coated the power lines and tree branches with a heavy, thick coat of ice. Like rubber bands stretched to their max, the power lines and branches snapped in half, knocking out power everywhere in Gotham. The few power lines that did survive the ice, were broken by falling branches.

Gen and I stayed huddled on the couch together in front of a fire from the time we woke up at two a.m. from a snapping tree until power returned a week later. Gotham and Bludhaven were so bad, the president declared us a disaster sight.

That was the first catastrophe we faced on our own, without parents and she was as scared as she could be. She was afraid that we would freeze to death in that small apartment. The look she had on her face when she told me that is the same one she had on her face when I threatened to kill her. I had caused that much fear in her and for once, I didn't like it.

Then, I cracked. Again. I pulled the gun away and threw my arms around her as guilt seared in my gut. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're my weakness! I can kill anybody, but not you! I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't control it!"

I wasn't lying either. I can't explain it. I can't kill her. I killed my parents, the people who brought me into the world, but not Genesis. All I can really say is that she is my weakness. Is this a remnant of sanity in me?

She cupped my white painted and scarred cheeks in her hands. "Start taking your meds." She said firmly.

I would do anything for her. I'd take a bullet for her but I wasn't about to do that. The meds put me in a haze that clouded my mind and thinking. I didn't like the idea that I took the meds to control me. I mean, I was born this way, so, I was meant to be this way.

"No. I want to do what I want to do. I have something to prove!" I said, ardently.

"What do you have to prove, Jack?" she asked skeptically.

"That you're the only person in this god damned planet that can't be bought! You're pure, Gen! Even that Batman idiot everybody is talking about now!"

"Fine Jack. Do whatever the hell you want. Two rules and if you really love me, you'll follow them. I don't want to hear about what you did and no rape!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Speakin' of death. Here, take this." I said handing her my gun. "If anybody found out that I have a wife, they'd come and get ya. No body can know we're together. It'll be our little secret!" I said chuckling, and putting the gun in her hands. "Use it if the time comes." I said.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you guys are thinking. You're smart people (I think…), you guys watch the news (maybe) and you've seen what I've written all over Gotham. 'THE ONLY SENSIBLE WAY TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD IS WITHOUT RULES'. So you're all probably thinking 'But, Mr. Joker that doesn't make any sense. Your wife just gave you rules and you follow them!' Well, I'll tell you guys a secret, that's my secret! I do live by rules! But no body else has to know! Ha!

"Don't wait up. I got to find my…entourage." I said and kissed Gen. "Love ya!" I said walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all-good-girls-go-to-heaven, Phantom-Roses, Salamara, and michelle1203 for the reviews!

Gen and I have had a weird routine like that ever since that night and that first crime. I come home every few days then leave to kill someone or blow something up. Then the cycle starts all over again. I know she's not happy about it, but I can't care either.

That all took place three years ago. I've changed, I've gotten worse, no better, since then. Gen's a reader and has read this Harvey Potter series or whatever it's called (she happens to have a giant fan girl crush on someone named 'Snake' (Who names these characters!?)), but she said that I'm a lot like the antagonist, Voldemort. From my understanding, as he got more and more dangerous and evil, he lost more and more of his humanity. Now he looks like a snake. She think I'm losing my soul. Little does she know I sold my soul when I was six for candy like Bart Simpson. It was crappy candy to! But anyway, she says that me not remembering my past is a sign that I should stop.

I think I should be paid for what I do. Like mom said, 'If you're good at something, never do it for free!' Well, I just so happened be good at causing chaos and mass mayhem, and all this, all this creates suffering for all my victims. And can you what supposedly comes from suffering? Anyone? Compassion, people! So I'm actually helping the world, because I create compassion right along with chaos.

Like I said, I've gotten better since then. Now, I have an entire city afraid of me and not just a bank full of people. To make myself more frightening, I do what the Clown-With-The-Tear-Away-Face does, make my voice deep and demonic.

I sent her a text message saying that I would be home tonight. I had an idea. I needed an heir, boy, girl, three headed Cyclops -I didn't care as long it was _my_ child and would take over 'the family business' when I fall off the face of the earth. Of course, I can't do it myself and that's where Gen comes in!

When I get home, there's Gen at the door. I grab her and kiss her and kick the door closed.

"Jack-" she starts to say, but I cuts her off.

"Let's have a baby!" I say and pull her into the bedroom. She didn't put a fight.

I had the most _awesome_ dream that night! I stole Batman's car! I went around the city totally wrecking everything in sight! I even flattened a cow into hamburger patties! They were cooked too and hobos started to fight over them! I shot them all and stole their hats. But then, Sid Vicious stopped me and we started arguing, then he morphed into Commissioner Gordon. I woke up thinking 'What. The. Fuck. Maybe I should go back on the meds..' I realized Gen was crying.

Since I didn't have an evil scheme brewing somewhere, I was able to be a good husband and comfort my wife. Even if I was plotting to steal Batman's car…

"It was a nightmare….you were hurt or something." She explains.

"Calm down, Gen. It was just a dream." I reply.

She pulls herself from my arms and looks me in the eyes. "A dream that can happen! Look, Jack. I'm tired of worrying about you! Please, stop all this foolishness!"

'Foolishness?' When did we become British? Wait…she's never out rightly asked me to stop what I do. Why did she start all of a sudden? I smell bat guano…

"Are you in cahoots with the Bat?" I ask and start chewing on my scars in my cheeks.

"No! I'm neutral, Jack and you know it! I'm not on his side and I'm most certainly not on yours!" She retorts in disgust.

"Neutral, eh? Then tell me, why do you scoff whenever you hear somethin' about the Bat? And, and why is your toenails constantly painted that glittery purple? I think, subconsciously, you wanna be like me." I reply.

She looks at me like I'm sane. "Oh…Jack you've lost you're mind." She says, laying down and facing away from me.

"Ha! Joke's on you Gen! I stopped playing with a full deck a lllloooonnnngggg time ago!" With that, I lay back down as roughly as possible faces away from her as well. Two can play at that game!

That morning, I felt guilty for what I did and I decided that I was gonna blow up some of Gen's competition as well as a few other places. I left Gen a list of places not to go as usual.

As I was wiring the explosive for Gen's competitor's, I looked across to the building that housed her publishers. I could see her inside and I waved. She said something while looking at me and some pipsqueak turned around and screamed when he saw me. I laughed so hard I almost fell to my death! Ha ha!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to michelle1203, HelenaTwilight, Phantom-Roses, Salamara, and all-good-girls-go-to-heaven for the reviews!

When I came home a few nights later, Gen wasn't in the living room and I started searching the house. She wasn't in her office working on one of her bestsellers, but I find her in the bedroom, collapsed on the bed. I laugh and take a picture with my phone to use as blackmail one day. Later that night, I realized that that might not be such a good idea…I know she recorded me singing 'Wild Untamed Thing' from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Just to be safe, I delete both from both phones.

I lay down next to her and kiss her. We make love most of the night and talk and laugh the rest. Around four, she falls asleep in my arms.

I love her, I really do. She's the only one I would die for. But what I'm about to do, will hurt her the most. Mom always said "Find a heart that loves you at your worst and arms that will hold you at your weakest." Those arms are wound tight around me now, like she's holding onto me for dear life. I know she's one tough chick to love me at my worst.

It almost makes me want to not do what I'm about to. But I will. I want people to think Batman is just as bad as I am. To do that, I'll have to impersonate him and to do _that_, I have to fake my death! If I don't, when they see two Batman's, they'll immediately assume one of them is me.

When I know Gen is in a deep sleep, I slowly get out of bed and get dressed. I leave without saying good bye or leaving a note.

The first thing I do is write out a note on the window of the police station in red Sharpy. It says, very dramatically I might add, that I'm tired of running and I'm ready to turn myself in and where to be and when.

I get to my chosen spot with a three hours to kill. I plop down in the middle of the street and shoot anyone who crosses me. It's _my_ spot. Two hours and thirty minutes later, I'm trying to trace my outline like cops do with dead bodies at crime scenes when a buttload of cops show up.

"Seriously guys! Did ya really think I was goin' down that easily?" I ask and shoot a couple of them in the arm.

As more cops show up and line the street, spectators follow. Most are morbid emo and goth kids who probably hope they can grave rob me after the cops kill me. There's a few churchy people on their knees with their hands in the air praying that I'd be killed. Ha! Joke's on them! I stole a bullet proof vest the last time I was arrested! Soon later, a camera crew shows up.

Annoyingly, the cops don't shoot like I want them to.

"C'mon shoot me! It's such an easy shot, a storm trooper could make it!" I yell. I walk to a rooky cop, he's sweating and looks like he's scared enough to shit his pants. All the other cops move to keep their guns pointed at me. I grab barrel of his gun and point it at my heart.

"Do it. I dare ya." I say.

"You know the orders, Johnson. Only if he attacks someone." The cop next to him says.

"Oh so now you _want_ me to attack someone!" I yell, flailing my arms in the arm. "You guys are sendin' mixed signals! I don't like that! It's confusing for this ADHD sufferer!"

That's my ticket! If I attack someone, they'll shoot. I got a feeling that Gen would probably show up, so I wait for her. She'll play along. In the meantime, I'm having fun scaring Johnson.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" I asked. "Well, it's actually a funny story. See, I liked this girl when I was in high school. Y'know the type. A Goth chick who worshipped Poe and Tim Burton. She cut herself too. So, I thought 'hey she likes to cut herself, so if I do it to myself, she'll like me!'" I lick my scars. "I go home that night, wait, did I mention a psychopathic killer broke into my house when I was a kid and decapitated my parents leaving me to watch over my lil brother and sister? I didn't? Well, now you know! Back to what I was sayin' I wait till my lil brother and sister are asleep 'cause I didn't want them to see big brother carving his face like a Jack 'O Lantern. After I stitch my mouth by myself, I go to school to find out she killed herself that night! Ain't that funny?" I ask, falling into peals of laughter.

"Get away from the officer, Joker!" I hear a voice yell. It's Gordon. My day is getting better and better!

I move to the center of the street with my hands in the air. "Are ya gonna shoot me _now!?" _I ask.

"That man is my husband!" I suddenly hear Gen exclaim. I start to hear whispers of 'that's Genesis Napier! She wrote _Teardrops At Midnight_!' and 'She's so talented. Why is she wasting it on him?' That second, the name Napier became the new Hitler.

"Commissioner! This woman claims to be the clown's wife." A cop says.

"Get her a megaphone maybe she can talk some sense into him."

The cop scoffs, "That's unlikely." I roll my eyes. How rude cops are today!

"That's not going to help." Gen says.

"Jack!" She exclaims and I lays a hand on my shoulder. I grab her, pulling her in front of me and put a knife to her delicate throat.

"Play along, Gen." I say only to her. "You know I love you and wouldn't dare hurt you. Just play along. I've got a plan."

"Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him!" I hear someone yell urgently. I hear the sound of thunder coming from behind us. I can feel the bullets bouncing off the vest and burry themselves in my clothes. I stagger backwards as the blood packs spew blood and fall into the icy river.

Thank Buddha I can swim.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all-good-girls-go-to-heaven, michelle1203, Salamara, and HelenaTwilight for the reviews! Oh yeah, I don't own the song!

I stayed hidden under a nearby dock until the fuss died down. I could hear Genesis's tormented crying as clear as crystal from where I was. It was a sound that would haunt me to my death and knowing that I caused it didn't help.

After all the spectators and cops left I heard voices of my henchmen coming from the dock.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he got caught."

I rolled my eyes, no one seems to think much of me that day! First the cops think I'll surrender so easily and now my henchmen think that I could be caught that easily! Do I look like Scarecrow or somebody? That guy barely put up a fight!

"Wow, that hurt." I said, making my way up the shore and to my men, not caring that it was below freezing outside and I was soaking wet. "It didn't hurt _physically _it hurt _emotionally. _Now, that's the worst kind of hurt you can do to a guy."

"Sorry Boss." The fat guy in the Happy clown mask says. I don't know any of their names and nor do I want to.

"Don't call me boss. This isn't a cartoon, comic or movie." I say and shoot him for it.

"We found a guy who'll make ya a Batsuit Bo- I mean, Sir." The tall strong guy in the Dopey mask says. "Problem is, he's all the way in Jersey and it won't come cheap." He says. I don't care much for his voice. It's deep and nasally and he tends to slur like Sylvester Stalone.

"I've got a rich wife. Money isn't an issue. Now, let's get to Jersey!" I exclaim.

Being crammed in an SUV with five other men reminded me all to well of the time I had to share a hotel room with Gen's father and my own. It smells worse in the SUV though. I'm not entirely sure that these guys know that it's socially acceptable for guys to wear deodorant now.

For a while I'm lost in my thoughts. Thoughts of my plans and what I'll do as Batman. Thoughts of Genesis and random thoughts that pop up out of nowhere. Most of my thoughts rarely make any sense. Others are like dead end roads that I never finish thinking about when another comes to mind. It's all quite confusing, actually. Then, a song on the radio pulls me from my thoughts.

'_We're lookin' back laughin' 'cause they called us crazy. We were young, we were wild, we were restless. Had to go, had to fly - had to get away. Took a chance on that feelin' - baby. We were lovin' blind - borderline reckless. We were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in. Maybe we were a lot of things. But we weren't crazy' _That's me and Gen's song. I don't want to hear anymore. I take out my gun and shoot the radio. Nobody says anything, but they all flinch. They learn to expect the unexpected from me.

We get to our destination around three in the morning. The guy who'll make my Batsuit lives in the middle of nowhere. I like that. More private. When I lay eyes on the guy I snort back a laugh and resist the urge to yell "hey, your Monk!" This guy could be a dead ringer for Tony Shalhoub. Turns out his real name is Christopher O'Neil and he used to work for the FBI making disguises. Alas, he got greedy and corrupt and began accepting orders for disguises from criminals and was fired.

The first thing he does is measure me. That was weird! I made sure O'Neil felt just as awkward as I did. Though, I kept it hidden.

"Hey, this isn't Brokeback Mountain!" I say as he measures my inseam.

Afterwards, Happy Clown gives him pictures of Batman.

"Is there anything you want changed?" O'Neil asks me, examining the pictures.

"Yeah. I don't want them to be able to see my wonderful smile." I say, smilingly dangerously. That freaked him out.

It took four and half days for the suit to be made. After it's all done, I stabbed him in the heart and carved him a smile and we all leave. Time to go back to Gotham.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to michelle1203, Phantom-Roses, Salamara, all-good-girls-go-to-heaven, and Ahsoka 1234 for the reviews!

I couldn't wait to get back to Gotham and start stirring up trouble again. My hands were shaking in excitement the entire way back. It was like I was going through withdrawal symptoms. It was like I was an heroin addict, forced into rehab, who couldn't wait to relapse.

I laid low the first night back. That next day, I was going to kidnap and torture the mayor in my new Batsuit. Getting to the mayor, would prove tricky. His office building is more protected than a mafia don's virgin daughter. Of course, I never have plans, so this meant I was standing outside the office building, in the Batsuit, trying to figure out a way in. I'm sure I looked like a retard staring at a shiny object.

"Hey it's Batman! Will you sign my field trip permission slip!?" A pipsqueak kid asked. I looked and saw about five kids were staring at me like I was Jesus and Willy Wonka rolled into one.

I thought for a few seconds. Being kid friendly could also tarnish Batman's image! I was gonna make such an austere guy, a kid friendly pansy ass! This was going to be funner than I thought!

"Sure kid." I said, using my Batman voice that made me wanna laugh.

After about a dozen autographs for kids, single hot chicks that practically screamed "I have an STD!", and old grannies, I glanced up, and I saw my life. I saw Genesis.

She was getting out of her black and shiny car that she just _had_ to have. She looked so beautiful. Right at that moment, I started miss her. My eyes followed her as she walked into a nearby building and I realized how close we were to her publishers.

When she vanished inside the skyscraper, I returned to signing autographs and then started to mime for no apparent reason. When she emerged from the building, I tried to ignore her as I tried to escape from an imaginary box.

"Slow day, Batman?" She asked as she walked by.

The intoxicating smell of her perfume nearly knocked me off my feet. I couldn't say anything or she'd know it was me, so I just shrugged.

Later that night, I blew off the idea of kid napping the mayor and settled for arson. I set the fire station on fire. I made sure I was seen by the surveillance cameras.

"We didn't kill enough people!" I exclaimed to my cronies as I paced back and forth at the hideout. "Only two were killed last night! Batman has to kill more than that!"

"I got an idea." One brainless idiot said. "There'll be a ton of people at a bookstore tonight. Let's set _that_ one fire!"

"Why do I think I'll regret this?" I asked. I shrugged. "Whatever let's do it." I said as I made my way to the door.

"We can't do it now." Another idiot said.

"Well why the hell not?!"

"'Cause it's a midnight release party."

"Fine. Let's set the river on fire and destroy something valuable!"

'Something valuable' meant priceless paintings and statues. After the Gotham art gallery closed for the night, we barged in with paint, sledge hammers, and Marilyn Manson blaring on boom boxes. Afterwards, we made our way to the bookstore.

"Set fire to all entrances and exits. Make sure no one gets out." I ordered.

Unfortunately, people did get out and so did word that an author was still inside.

"Genesis Napier is still in there!" One teenaged girl screamed and started crying.

"Oh…fuck." I muttered to myself. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I immediately tore off my cape (because, unlike the real Batman's, mine is entirely flammable) and ran to one of the entrances. I saw that fire was blocking me and then I realized why I used to run track. I backed up, charged at the fire and cleared it in one jump. I opened the door and began searching the burning building for Genesis.

I finally found her, laying unconscious amongst her burning books and a sign that once had her name on it.

"Wow…how poetic." I said and quickly scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the safety of the nearby park.

She started to wake up in my arms, "Gen.." I said, trying to coax her awake.

She opened her eyes and I took off my mask. She gasped and slapped me.

"Ow! Gen!? What the hell was that for!?"

"For faking you death you bastard!" She yelled, pulling herself from my arms.

"I had to!" I said in my defense.

"Why?" she asked incredulously, folding her arms over her chest.

"So I couldn't be blamed for what I've done. I'm quite impressed with myself actually. I had a bullet proof vest and blood pack. Didn't miss a single thing!"

"Why did you burn down the bookstore when I was in it!?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Ok, now, that wasn't my fault. Those idiots who I sent to set the fire didn't tell me about your engagement. They'll be killed, obviously. Oh yeah, it was me who took your money and memorized you PIN number without asking." I replied.

"I'm done Jack." Genesis said.

"Done with what?" I asked.

"Done with you!" She exclaimed with tears flooding down her cheeks. "I will not stand for this anymore!" She paused to catch her breath. "It's me," she said pointing to herself, "or the anarchy! Take your pick because you can't have both!"

My mind exploded. I was just given the easiest question in the entire world to answer, but the hardest to follow through with. I had no doubt in my crazy mind that I would choose my wife over the anarchy, but could I give it all up? I had too, I had no choice.

"Look at yourself Jack! You have scars up and down your entire body. How much more do you think you can take? I know I can't manage to sit through another one of your funerals. If you won't do it for me or yourself" She said taking my hand and placing it on her abdomen. "do it for our child."

"Then…I choose you." I said quietly. I looked Genesis in the eyes, swallowed and solemnly said, "I can't be perfect, Gen." That's who she deserves.

She put her hands on my scarred cheeks and said, "Don't you understand, Jack? I don't want you to be perfect! I just want you to be you. Jack Napier, not the Joker!"

"I'll need help. And not from Arkham."

"Definitely not. There's a place in the next city that specializes in aggressive forms of schizophrenia. I think we should start there."

"I'm willing to get help."

"Thank you."

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her. After we pulled away, she said, "Jack. This is where you proposed to me!"

I smiled and laughed. "It is!" I said and licked my lips.

"Jack, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to pull you're tongue out." Gen said.

I put on a mock hurt expression. "But then you wouldn't have as much fun as I do when we play doctor."

She laughed, slapped my shoulder and said, "Oh God Jack, you're a pervert."

"Only when it comes to you." I said and kissed her again.

When we got home, I was greeted by my replacement. A basset hound named Mundungus.

"I was replaced by a dog!? Are you serious?!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Would you have rather been replaced by a ferret?" Gen asked as a matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I think an ostrich would suffice." I said as a matter-of-factly as well.

I didn't go to the asylum as soon as I got home, I had been gone too long to do that. I stayed home a few days with Gen. While I was home, I observed Mundungus. He tries to drink out of the dry bath tub because he knows that water is in there, or I'll go into the kitchen and I'll be alone, then I'll turn around and there he is staring at me with pathetic eyes and drooping eyelids. He also watches me in the shower. After all of that, I was almost glad to leave for the loony bin!

We had to use an assumed name to get me in, Joseph Kerr. That and Rebecka checked me in. I wish I had chosen my name better. I would have chosen something like Penn E. Wize.

I stayed in treatment the full year I was required and I took my meds daily. I was temporarily released to see the birth of my son, Jeremy and I was only allowed to stay two hours after he was born and I couldn't hold him. After my treatment ended, I was declared no longer a threat to himself or others and I returned home. A few weeks later, I became a chemical engineer.

Me and Gen's relationship is as strong as it's ever been. I can't apologize to her enough for what I've done to her. To her, and my parents. I can't believe that I actually thought that I killed them or that they abused me.

Everybody tells me that I've changed, but I'm still the same in a way. When I was the Joker, I was still myself, just…extreme. An example would be of an argument that I had with Rebecka recently over the smell of her perfume. She thinks it smells good, I don't think so.

"I don't care if it smells like Jesus!" I say, pulling that out of nowhere. " It smells like something crawled into my nose with a bunch of his buddies and had a death party were everybody died!" That something I would say as myself, or as the Joker.

There's one drawback of not being insane anymore. I have fears and I register pain normally now. Rebecka still thinks I should go on Fear Factor, though.

I know more than anyone it is entirely possible that I will resurrect the Joker. Again, I'm an addict and he is my heroin and all it takes is one shitty day.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to michelle1203, Salamara, Phantom-Roses, all-good-girls-go-to-heaven for the reviews!

The Joker reappeared in my mind only months after I was released from the mental hospital. Three months and twelve days, to be exact.

Three months and twelve days of lucidity. Three months and twelve days of knowing what was going on around me and caring21. I knew the truth about my parents, that they love me and want me to be healthy. Three months and twelve days of being a good husband and father.

I remember the day he came back. I was mixing a vat of two chemicals together that were safe together, but if another particular chemical with those two, the planet would explode. I heard his voice in my ear, telling me to add just one more, to make the plant explode. It was like he was toying with me, daring me to do it.

At that time, I could ignore him and I upped my meds slightly. Then, slowly, meticulously, he started to get more and more resistant to the powerful anti-psychotics. I upped the dosage nearly to a dangerous amount, soon after, I just gave up on controlling him through medications. I had to rely on my own will power and self control. I'll continue to take the meds for appearances.

I didn't want Gen to know my mind was slipping again. I didn't want to frighten or burden her again. There were nights when I was sane and even insane, when I lied awake at night, with her asleep in my arms, wondering if I should just leave to make things easier on her. I'm just a hassle to her when I'm insane or starting to go insane. Then, I realize I'm kidding myself. I couldn't live without her. If Gotham thinks I'm dangerous _with_ Genesis in my life, they don't want to see me _without_ Genesis in my life.

The final chapter of our story starts early one morning in my dreams. In my dream, I'm somewhere and I don't know how I got there. There's fire all around me with lava spewing volcanoes. It's like Mustafar. I hear him, the Joker, coming from all around me.

_I'm baaack! Did you really think you could live without me. I AM YOU! Let's go celebrate my return by leveling this goddamned city and killing the Bat. _

"No!" I scream, putting my hands over my ears as my eyes searching wildly for The Joker.

Then I realize, it's me. I'm the one who's talking. I look down at my hands and watch as my shirt I'm wearing begins to morph into my purple Joker suit. It's actually painful, it burns me. I fall to my knees, screaming in agony.

I wake myself up by talking in my sleep. I'm not sure what I said, but I hope Gen didn't hear me. I can hear her in the shower, so she probably missed it. Hopefully. I vaguely think about joining Gen in the shower, but I don't get to finish that thought before another shows up.

I get up and start my morning routine. Soon after Gen emerges from the shower (which I can't resist a peek at) she gets dressed and goes to get Jeremy. I hear her in the hall, screaming for my assistance. My heart shoots into my throat and think that SIDS has struck yet again in my family. To my relief, it was just a spider.

I chuckled and called for Mundungus. He comes as fast as stubby legs could carry him and skids into the wall off the entry way before he climbs the stairs for his breakfast. He smelled the spider, swatted it several times with his paw and ate it with one scoop of his long wet tongue.

"Oh Jack, that's sick!" Gen exclaims in disgust, looking away from Mundungus who is happily chomping on the spider.

"What? He likes it." I said, bending down to pet him.

"Then he'll puke it up and I'll have to clean it."

"Too late now. Think of it as a character building exercise." I said smiling and kissed Gen cheek.

She rolled her eyes swatted my shoulder.

"Spousal abuse!" I exclaimed playfully, going down the stairs with Mundungus following me.

I look at the date on my cell phone and groan. Today was the day we start producing medication for Wayne Enterprises to send to AIDS patients in Africa and I'm in charge of production. That's going to add more to my workload and stress and stress brings about the Joker. I'll just grin and bite the bullet.

As I down my meds with a Red Bull (I'll probably need several throughout my day) as Rebecka walks in and as Gen feeds Jeremy (who looks thoroughly disinterested in food and very interested in his hand).

"Oh god it's you!" I jeered playfully.

"Hey, Jack, got a question for ya." Rebecka replied.

"No, I am not a mirage." I said huskily.

Gen snorted and Jeremy laughed.

"Were you and Van Montgomery separated at birth? I mean, you guys act so much alike. Besides the at least two thousand or so murders under your belt."

"Oh, harsh. Wanna be the two thousandth and first?" I replied. I wanted to slap myself after I said that.

"JACK!" Rebecka and Genesis exclaimed in horror.

"I wasn't serious."

"Still, don't joke about things like that." Gen said with annoyance lacing her voice.

"I won't, won't." I said, kissing Gen' cheek, about to leave for work.

I turned to Rebecka "I apologize. Live long and prosperous and whatever." With that, I walked out the door.

As I drove to work, some hot shot in a fancy smancy sports car cut me off in traffic. I get a look at him and see it's playboy Bruce Wayne and I don't resist the urge to flip him off. I never liked Bruce Wayne for some reason.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all-good-girls-go-to-heaven, BlackxValentine, Salamara, michelle1203, and Phantom-Roses for the reviews!

That day was full of nothing but stress and hassle. Several of the machines broke down, one after the other and I had to fix them. I got a decent shock from one of them and burned by another. We only were able to make several box fulls of the medication for Wayne Enterprises because of the malfunctions. This of course pissed Wayne off and we nearly lost our deal.

I got to meet Brucey McTrustfund-Baby that day. He had to bitch and moan to my boss about the shortage. I was called into the head honcho's office and there was the guy who gave Mother Teresa a run for her money, Bruce Wayne. I mean that in a very sarcastic, smart ass way.

"Jack, you're in charge of production. Tell Mr. Wayne why we've gotten off to a slow start."

Wayne turned around to face me and when he did his eyes zeroed in on my scars and his eyes narrowed, then met mine. I didn't think much of it, I was used to it.

"Several of the machines and equipment needed to produce the medication broke down today. They're fixed and running normally. We'll have production finished on time." I answered.

Wayne turned back to my boss. "If the production is not completed in time, Wayne Enterprises will never work with Axis Chemicals again." He said evenly. He turned to leave, but not without another look at me.

To make things worse, the Joker's presence in my healing mind was undeniable now. I really could become him again. Some of my coworkers wonder about me. They ask about my scars and how I got them. I just tell them to stop lollygagging and get back to work. They all find it odd that the Joker is dead but somehow, out of nowhere a guy shows up with the same Glasgow Smile.

I went home that night with a headache the size of the president's ego and with a lot to think about. As I stared out the bedroom window and toyed with a bloodstained joker card, I decided that if I was provoked, I would become the Joker again. I was still sane enough to think and care about Gen and Jeremy.

"Jack, were you serious about what you said to Rebecka?" Genesis asked.

I told the truth, that I didn't know.

"I don't know." I replied. "The meds don't work like they used to."

"Then up your dosage." She replied.

"Don't you think I've tried that, Genesis? He's still there!"

"Who's still there?"

"The Joker! He's still in my head! It's like he's a demon I'm possessed by!"

"Do you need to go back the hospital?"

"No. I'll ignore him." I replied, hurriedly. "It. I'll ignore it." Calling the Joker 'him' made him real. The Joker is nothing but a manifestation of my schizophrenia.

"Ok." She said somberly and left the bedroom.

I groaned and clasped my head in my hands. My head, my brain was the origin of my problems. If only I could operate on my brain and take the Joker out, I'd be fine. I'd be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all-good-girls-go-to-heaven, Salamara, michelle1203, PatrickDempseylover, Phantom-Roses, and mischief lover for the reviews! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry for the lack of updating!!

I awoke the next day with a strong sense of foreboding. I just knew that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what. I never got one of those feelings before, which made me wonder if I should pay attention because of it.

_Stay in bed you retard! Call in sick! Something! Anything! _

I hear the Joker yell in my mind. I ignore him. He doesn't give good advice.

As I was getting dressed, a crow ran into the bedroom window with a disgusting thud. I groaned when I realized that I would have to clean it's blood from the window later that night. I saw something like that in a movie once. Some kid got squished after a pigeon did the same thing. Maybe I really should stay in bed! I knew I couldn't, we still had the medication to produce. Without me, we would be hopelessly behind and probably lose our deadline.

I went about my day, trying to ignore the feeling I awoke with. I attributed it to a sick mind. Still, the Joker had to put in his two cents. He kept telling to me to cut off early, while I still could.

Then five o'clock came and everybody left. I was one of the last people out. I made my rounds around the plant slower than usual. I made sure everything was cleaned properly and switched off. I'm not sure if it was a conscious decision or not, but I knew the longer I was inside, the better. Finally, I couldn't waste anymore time and I was the only person in the parking lot except for one other.

"So, this is what the mighty Joker has become. I expected more." The guy said smugly as alarms went off in my mind. How did he know!? The only people besides Genesis that know is Rebecka and our parents! They wouldn't tell a soul!

"Who are you!? How do you know?!" I exclaim.

"I was the cop that shot you! I used blanks! You couldn't have died from that!"

"What do you want?!"

"You killed my mother as the Joker! I want to avenge her!" Then he pulls out a gun. Slowly, I inch backwards.

"Don't try it." I say.

He says nothing and fires. This time, there is no bullet proof vest. There is no blood pack. Just me and a bullet.

'Just kill me know. If I live, Joker will be back. I'd rather be dead.' I thought.

I fall backwards with a searing pain in my shoulder. The impact of the ground knocks precious oxygen from my body. My cell phone is in my pocket with a full battery, but I don't reach for it. I just lay there, hoping to die.

_I told you so._


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to michelle1203, Shmellington, Phantom-Roses, and all-good-girls-go-to-heaven (Don't worry, it didn't seem mean to me! ;-) ) I just wanted you all know how greatly I appreciate you, taking the time to say a few kind words. See, I'm trying to publish a book and getting rejection letters really hurt, but when I read your reviews, I know that I was meant to do this. Thank you so much!! Your Literary Slave, Chelsea

Everything between being shot and being totally conscious is a blur. I remember my boss finding me and that it was raining when he did, little bits of the ambulance ride and misplaced bits of conversation like the doctor saying that I'll live. My first thought to that was…

'…Shit.'

That's how I felt when I totally woke up. My head and shoulder was killing me and felt like I could pass back out in seconds. I started to gag and choke over that tube in my throat. I lost control over the movement of my head and started to toss it back and forth. I tried to move my hands to pull the tube from my throat, but they felt like lead bricks. I couldn't breath. Have you ever been on the lake in a speeding boat and the driver is gunning the boat for all it's worth and the wind that's hitting your face is making it hard to breath? Yeah, that's how I felt with the air from the tube being forced into my lungs. Seriously. How does Darth Vader do it?

"It's nothing to worry about. He just woke up and needs to be taken off the ventilator." I hear someone say. By the way he said it, it sounded like he was used to this happening and tired of it too.

I hear a rush of air and the tube stops breathing for me. Then, the tube is yanked from my throat. I open my eyes and see Gen standing next to me. She looks tired and worn, worse than she did when she had Jeremy. I feel terrible for putting her though this again.

"I feel like shit…"He said with a raspy, tired voice.

A doctor that I faintly recognize chuckled, "Yeah you probably will for awhile. You'll be ok." After he checked everything, he and his nurses left me and Gen alone. Too bad the Joker had taken up permanent residence again.

Gen grabbed my hand and my skin prickled. When the Joker is in control, all my senses are heightened. Her skin feels ten times as smooth.

"I'll be ok." I said, squeezing her hand and grinning.

She asked me how it happened and told her what I remembered.

"He didn't say anything, he just shot me in the shoulder. I mean, when I was like that, I was nice enough to say a few words before I killed my victims." I said in annoyance, then I let my voice drop several octaves, to the voice I used as the Joker to make a point. "I will _**not**_ let that bastard get away with this."

"No…Jack. Not again." Gen said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Unfortunately, she's too late to play the sympathy card.

"Yes. Again! Gen, when I'm The Joker, I'm…I'm invincible! I don't feel pain and I have no fears! Death, it means nothing to me!"

"It should!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't." I said stubbornly.

"The shooter knows who you are. He wants money and if he doesn't get it, he'll tell everybody."

"Well, now that's he drug my family into it, he really isn't gonna get away with it."

I opened my arms for Gen. "C'mere. I haven't held ya or seen ya in what feels like forever."

She smiled despite herself and climbed into the hospital bed with me, and soon we both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Shmellington, Phantom-Roses, all-good-girls-go-to-heaven and anyone else who reviewed that I may have missed! Sorry for the lack of updates recently, but I am proud to present to you the final chapter! Also, since I'm such a horrible writer for leaving you guys hanging for such a long time, there's extras for this story on my profile. Extras like A play list and a 'cast'.

I couldn't get out of that damn hospital fast enough. I made a mental sticky-note to blow it up sometime. That would have to wait because I desperately needed another hit of my drug, anarchy.

My body was buzzing with electric adrenalin as Gen drove me home. Thanks to said adrenalin I couldn't feel the unmedicated pain shooting through my shoulder. As soon as her car slowed down in the driveway, I jumped out, ran through the door and bounded the stairs in only a few steps. I felt like a little kid going to Disney World for the first time!

I began to dig in my closet like a dog for a bone, searching for my suit. I didn't even notice that I broke a mirror while throwing a shoe behind my back, let alone that it almost hit Gen.

"Ah! There you are!" I said to myself pulling out my lucky shoes with a knife hidden inside.

I already knew where my suit was, next I just had to find my war paint. I started searching through boxes at the bottom of my closet. Their contents would have stopped any person with a conscience, but it didn't stop me. Inside those boxes are mementos from various things in my life. Things like the tassels from my high school and college graduation, ticket stubs from the midnight showings of the last three Star Wars movies that I went to with my dad and cousin, pictures of Jeremy and Genesis, pictures that Jeremy drew for me, even the t-shirt and pair of jeans I wore when Gen and I got married. I haven't worn them since, I bet I can still fit them too. At the very bottom was white and black face paint, red lip stick, and green hair dye.

"Just enough left." I said shaking a bottle of green hair dye.

I hurry into the bathroom to re-dye my hair. The green has totally faded and grown out, cut away after my last haircut. After I'm done, my hair and war paint are even more sloppily done, worse than usual. I'm just so excited! I change faster than Superman into my own costume and I'm ready to cause mass mayhem!

I bound and pound down the staircase, jingling my truck keys and Gen emerges from Jeremy's room.

"Jack, don't do this again!" she pleads.

Have you guys seen the movie 'Click'? Good, so you'll know what I'm talking about here. You know the part where Adam Sandler goes on autopilot? Yeah, I was too when I said this:

"Watch me."

I was off in my own little world when I said that. I was planning what I would do first, second and all the way to the tenth thing I would do. I was too busy to hear how insensitive I sounded.

I do love Gen, guys, my dear readers. If I knew this was going to be one of the last times would see her, I'd make it special, not in a bad way, I know what you guys are thinking! You know that stupid movie 'A Stroll to Remember' or something like that? I can't remember the name, but Gen made me see it when we were in college. She was crying and I was snoring. But! I woke up at the part where the guy was doing all that stuff for that dying girl. I would do something like that for Gen but the thing is….I can't find her bucket list…

I guess Genesis and I were destined to become the real life Padme Amidala and Darth Vader. Dear old Darth and I argued with our one and only's before we all died. Neither of us was able to tell our wives that we loved them, we were both too busy being horrible. Unlike Darth Vader, I won't be alive to see my son as a man. Really, I see myself as Darth Vader and Jeremy as Luke. Maybe Jeremy will go on to be better than I was, like Luke was able to.

Thankfully, I lived through the night after killing the mayor (is it just me, or does that guy wear eyeliner??) and raising hell. I come home late one night and Gen writing. I stand there and watch her. Something is different. She doesn't look as happy and energized as she usually does when she writes. Her finger strokes on the keyboard are slower and harder to hear when she's usually happily banging away on them. She notices that I'm watching her and sighs, saving her work. She gets up an walks to where I'm standing. She's walking like a man on his way to the electric chair. I start to open my arms to her but she stops and so do I.

"Jack…I want a divorce." She says as her words hit my like four giant bullets. Was I really that bad of a husband to her? I knew I wasn't the greatest, but I thought that Gen would always be there. I was wrong. And I was selfish.

"What are you saying, Gen?"

"I'm saying," She says, taking a calming breath. "that I don't want you around Jeremy when you're like this. It's not good for him Jack! And I'm done helping you. All I am to you is a doormat you can walk on and use! Whenever The Joker is around, I won't be." she said firmly.

"You're making me choose again, Gen…and I'm choosing you guys again." I said, taking out a bloodstained handkerchief from my pocket and wiping away my war paint.

She ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck. "This is permanent, Jack. You can't keep going back and forth."

"We need to get out of Gotham. Me and Gotham…we're like a fly and a bug zapper." I said holding her tighter. She laughed a little.

"C'mon, lets go upstairs" I said, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. I never meant to stay. I wasn't sure if I could live without the Joker, but I was sure that I couldn't let Ross Evans go on breathing, existing in my city. He could either my last kill or my latest. If I really couldn't live without the Joker, I would do what Batman does; keep it a secret. I highly doubt that his wife and parents know his little secret. If Gen happens to work up the courage to watch the evening news and I'm on it from the night before, I'll just tell her it was some copycats like Batman has, carrying on my legacy.

Before I left and before Gen fell asleep, we wrote a will. We kept it with all of our other important documents, but after she fell asleep, I took it, got dressed and put it in my pocket. Evan's life was down to it's last hours.

I stayed low that day and heard from my informants that Evans had created his own vigilante group against me. As darkness fell and everything bad that makes you remember why you once feared the dark came out to play, Evans wasn't hard to find.

He was rallying his so-called 'troops' in an alley. I quickly climbed the fire escape of the building that overlooked said alley and listened to Evans' plans.

"Pss…amateurs." I muttered to myself, pulling out a grenade.

"Jack!" I heard Gen call quietly.

She almost scared me. Almost. "Get the hell out of here, Gen. You don't need to see this!" I said pulling the tab and start to throw the grenade over the edge but my other hand grabs it before it falls. It was like my body was arguing with the Joker.

"Gen stop me!" I say, using my sane voice, my real voice.

She ran up to me, but the Joker had other plans. He made me throw the grenade and he started to laugh manically. The laughter acted as an warning and the group dispersed throughout the city, leaving only Evans. He got away before the grenade exploded.

"Come down here Joker and face me like a man!" Evans yelled to me.

I jumped off the edge of the buildingt, landing on a closed dumpster in the adjacent alley as Gen ran down the fire escapes.

"Pick your poison. You want me to pull out your endocrine system out through your eye sockets or your spleen out through your throat? I'm sure I can with the right amount of force and the right orifice…" I ask menacingly.

Evans didn't say anything, only pointed the gun at my wife.

"God! You're a stupid kid! First" I started to laugh. "First….ya mess with The Joker and now, you're pointing a gun at his wife! Either you're a retard or you're doing some stupid and dangerous college dare to join a frat house!"

"You killed my mother! She was a good woman! If I can't shoot you to avenge her, I'll put you in my shoes and show you how it feels to lose someone you love!" Evans yelled.

"Aww…fuck! You're getting me just as I start to get immune to my meds!" I exclaimed, pulling my hair and stomping my foot.

"What the hell does that have anything to do with it?!" Evan yelled.

"It means I still have enough human emotion to fight you for my wife's life!" I yelled in that deep, demonic voice.

I ran up to him, trying to wrestle away the gun, but Evans pulled the trigger. The bullet shot inside me, must have bounced off my spine or something because it exited my body, shooting Evans. It ricocheted off of something and killed Genesis after it killed me and Evans.

Rebecka arrived in the alley with Batman several minutes later. She gasped at the sight of her friends broken bodies. She looked at the sleeping baby in her car and felt great remorse. His parents were good people, and he'd never know that.

"His pocket." Batman said.

Rebecka nodded, finding a piece of printer paper in his vest pocket. She could barely read the note with teary eyes.

Rebecka,

If anything ever happens to the both of us, keep Jeremy and any other children we may have. Raise them as your own. Never tell them the sins of their father or the enabling ways of their mother. Always know, that now, we're at peace.

Your Friends,

Jack and Genesis Napier.

"Do whatever the note tells you. I'll handle the police." Batman said.

Rebecka nodded and get into her car. As she drove, she looked at Jeremy in the rearview mirror. He was hers now. She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, she knew that Genesis would do the same for her. She would miss Genesis greatly, even miss Jack, but she knew that they lived on in their son. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
